The Doctor, His Lover, And His Daughter
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Rose Tyler is back and travelling with the Doctor since he regenerated into his 11th incarnation. The TARDIS accidentally lands in a young woman's bedroom, but the woman is a key part in the Doctor's life. What will happen? NOTE: Sequel to "Back Again".


**The Doctor, His Lover And His Daughter**

Rose Tyler was back with_ her_ Doctor and travelling with him again. She tried not to believe he had pretended to be someone called 'Rory' and that she had _slept_ with him. But although she didn't know back then, she had felt that moment was perfect.

Rose stood smiling and laughing with the Doctor as he taught her how to control the TARDIS,_ again_. Since the TARDIS had changed, so had the controls and functions, since the last time Rose had been with him.

"That one there, remember," The Doctor was saying.

"Yeah, I remember," Rose told him.

She pressed a button on the controls, and a few others. The TARDIS slowly sped up.

"Alright then, you've set us to travel 1 billion years into the future," the Doctor commented cheerfully, "Well done, Rose."

He checked the scanner then said, "Well done!"

Rose smiled and the Doctor smiled back at her.

"I think I'm getting good at this," Rose commented.

"I think you are," the Doctor responded.

They laughed happily at each other.

"It's a good job the TARDIS is connected to you like that," he said.

Rose smiled again and sat down on the steps, deciding to take a short break.

"Finding you again is the best thing that ever happened to me," she said.

"Me too," the Doctor responded.

He hovered around the controls and pressed some of the buttons.

"Where are we going to go?" Rose asked.

"It's a surprise," the Doctor replied.

He pressed a couple more buttons and dials. Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked in turbulence and both Rose and the Doctor were launched to the floor. Rose groaned in pain.

"Ow, what happened?" she asked.

The Doctor was just as surprised and shocked as Rose was.

"I…don't know," he stuttered.

Then the turbulence continued violently.

"Doctor, do something!" Rose yelled above the chaos.

The Doctor and Rose struggled to their feet. The Doctor regained control over the TARDIS and Rose held onto the railings for support and balance. The Doctor made the turbulence stop. Then everything was motionless and still.

"I think we've landed," the Doctor said.

Rose stared at the monitor. She gasped in surprise of their destination.

"Doctor, we've landed in someone's bedroom," Rose explained, "A young woman's bedroom."

The Doctor analysed it, using the scanner.

"This is the bedroom of a college student," he said.

He used the scanner and the monitor to check around the room. The Doctor did a double take at the photos pinned on the wall. There were a couple of a young woman, which caught the Doctor's eye. The woman didn't look much younger than Rose. Her eyes were deep a greenish-brown and her hair was a golden shade of blonde. The woman had a pale and slender face.

As well as the photos, there were files and books all over the bedroom. The Doctor suddenly turned the monitor back to the two photos of the young woman. He couldn't believe that she was here, and alive. The woman was Jenny! She was the Doctor's daughter! The Doctor wondered how she could be alive after saving him from being shot and having her own life taken instead. Then he remembered she had Time Lord DNA inside her, all from him. The Doctor continued to gaze at the monitor, showing the photos of Jenny. Rose eventually noticed.

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose asked.

"My daughter," he replied, then continuing onto explaining the full story; how he had arrived to the planet where Jenny was created, along with Martha and Donna, the war between the Humans and the Hath, _how_ Jenny was created, realising she was _his_, and how she 'died' defending him. The Doctor explained that Jenny had been revived due to her Time Lord genes, and now apparently choose to start a life here on Earth.

By the time the Doctor finished explaining, Rose was seemingly in a trance as she had found Jenny's story rather interesting. Rose remembered the time that the Doctor had mentioned he was a Dad once, but had continued to avoid the conversation.

"Shall we take a look around?" the Doctor asked cheerfully.

"In Jenny's room," Rose responded with a look of concern, coming from her face.

"Yeah, why not," the Doctor said.

Rose still looked unsure.

"We'll be fine. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and led her out of the TARDIS. They explored Jenny's room.

"It's a nice room," Rose commented.

She noticed the astronomy textbooks, laid out on Jenny's bed. The Doctor also noticed.

She's taken a liking to space then," the Doctor mentioned.

He looked at her study notes and diagrams.

"MARS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" he suddenly burst out.

Rose punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"She might hear you," Rose warned quietly.

"Jenny drew the diagram _slightly _off the correct axis," the Doctor replied defencelessly.

"Things can't always be quite _that _accurate," Rose mentioned, "Anyway, how did you know the drawing was slightly off the scale?"

The Doctor flashed a cheeky grin at Rose.

"Trust me," he said, "_I am_ her father."

Suddenly, the Doctor and Rose heard Jenny coming up the stairs.

"Quick, inside," the Doctor hissed.

He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS, along with himself, closing the doors behind them. The Doctor and Rose looked at the monitor. They saw Jenny had seen the TARDIS, and was going to tell someone!

"Oh, God," Rose said.

"No one else can know about this!" the Doctor said, with alarmed looks, "Come on, Rose!"

Suddenly, the Doctor burst out of the TARDIS, with Rose behind him. They startled Jenny.

"Oh my God!" Jenny exclaimed, "Who are you? And what the hell is _that_?"

"Sorry," Rose apologised, "By the way, my name is Rose. Rose Tyler and this is-"

"Just a traveller in an odd blue box," the Doctor interrupted, "Along with his girlfriend."

Rose couldn't help but grin at this.

"My father and his two friends were travellers," Jenny explained.

The Doctor smiled at the memory.

"Have we met before?" Jenny suddenly asked, turning to the Doctor, "You seem strangely familiar in so many ways."

The Doctor became speechless. Rose wasn't sure what to say. Jenny looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw they were gleaming with hope.

"No way… is that you?" Jenny asked, "Dad? It can't be you?"

"Hello, Jenny," the Doctor responded.

"Dad!" Jenny burst out, smiling.

She leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. 'Happy tears' escaped from the Doctor's eyes.

"You changed?"

"Yeah, Time Lords regenerate when they're dying," the Doctor explained, "And they don't look any older than their current incarnation."

Jenny looked sadly towards Rose. Rose realised what she was thinking.

"Oh, don't worry, I've become immortal," Rose said, "It's complicated, it's a long story. By the way, do you want to join us?"

"It was always your dream to travel," the Doctor reminded Jenny, "And there will be an awful lot of running."

Jenny smiled her biggest smile.

"Count me in!" she replied cheerfully.

Jenny packed a bag and joined the Doctor and Rose on board the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialised with the Doctor preparing to take them on amazing adventures. Jenny and Rose bonded well and the three of them were happy; the Doctor, his lover and his daughter.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
